Get Lost
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Robin get's an idea on how to fix Zoro's directional skills. However something happens to the Marimo that no one saw coming.


"Robin-chwan! I have your cake and coffee ready for you~" Sanji hopped over to the archeologist in the aquarium room holding the cake and coffee. Robin smiled while taking the items.

"Thank you Sanji san."

"You're welcome Robin chwan! Do you need anything else madam?" Sanji asked. Robin sweat dropped.

"No thank you Sanji san. I'm fine."

"Hai~" Sanji retreated out of the room as Robin laughed. She found it amusing at how hard the cook tried. She set out her book and read a bit while occasionally eating the cake. After awhile it became late, and Robin had finished her snack. She put her arms up and yawned.

"It's probably best that I sleep now." Robin stood grabbing her things and walking over to the women's quarters. Now it was probably the insomnia getting to her, but Robin stopped in the hallway as an idea came to her. It was something that got her very curious.

The next morning started out usual with everyone getting up and eating a large breakfast Sanji prepared. Luffy had begun to eat off of everyone's plates (besides the girls, since Sanji would grate his face to the floor again) and they all conversed. Zoro at the time stretched while doing a back flip and grabbing a towel.

"I'll be out training guys." Everyone else didn't mind as it was usual routine for the Marimo to go out training. Robin however saw this as her chance to initiate her little hypothesis.

"Everyone, I have something to say." The whole crew looked at Robin who had a semi serious expression. "While reading last night, I came up with a unique theory involving our green haired swordsman. In fact I barely got any sleep thinking about it all night."

"Ah! Do you think Zoro's an alien!" Luffy yelled out. Nami punched the annoying captain as Robin playfully laughed.

"No it's nothing like that." however the thought did seem plausible to the woman. But she brushed it off for the time being. "I was thinking about something that happens to Zoro A LOT. That being how Zoro has a poor sense of direction. Isn't it odd how we tell him in detail where to go and he STILL gets lost?"

At this everyone thought about it. It was true that Zoro did have bad directional skills, but no one ever really thought about it. Well besides Chopper who said he'd made a medicine to cure his bad direction.

"Well the Marimo's always been like that." Sanji spoke out.

"And even when we give him direction's he still gets lost! Even when we play monopoly!" Ussop pointed out remembering how Zoro was supposed to move three spaces on Broadway, yet ended up at Income Tax.

"Yeah, like when it was just me and him, Zoro said he got lost when he was at his village. That's why we needed someone to be our navigator!" Luffy cheered out.

"See why those idiots need me?" Nami said while patting Luffy's head. Robin just laughed a bit.

"Wait Robin san! Maybe his sense of direction is compensated for his fighting strength! He's really tough sometimes!" Brook pointed out. They all touched their chins thinking about it.

"If that's true, then it explains a lot we don't know about Zoro aniki." Franky said rather coolly.

"Well that has got me thinking about something." Everyone's attention was diverted back to Robin. "We'll give him directions where to go normally, right?" the woman asked. they nodded. "So, what would happen if you told him to 'get lost'?"

At this the crew remained silent. Under normal circumstances this would seem completely idiotic. However when it came to Zoro, things like this were plausible.

"You know Robin that might actually work." Nami said.

"Since we usually tell him where to go, telling him to get lost should make him go the right direction." Chopper added.

* * *

><p>So it was done. The crew minus Zoro decided to test their theory on the Marimo. After stopping by an Island, the crew laid anchor. Zoro jumped off to go somewhere. It was then that he felt something grab his arms and a sack cover his face.<p>

"Oi what the hell's going on!" all the swordsman heard was laughing as he was picked up and felt as though he was moving. Finally after thirty minutes, Zoro was dropped onto the ground and the sack removed. The rest of the crew stood before the Marimo.

"Hi Zoro. sorry but we need to test this out on you." Robin said rather seriously.

"Test what woman?" Zoro asked angrily. Robin knew he was mad since he used her "favorite nickname".

"Don't worry Zoro, we're testing this to see if we can help you!" Luffy said playfully. Sanji got behind the Marimo and untied his wrist.

"What the hell's going on? Test what?" Zoro said now annoyed. Everyone smiled as they stepped back.

"Zoro, if you want to get back to the Sunny. I'd suggest you _get lost_?" Robin spoke out. A question mark hung on top of the Marimo's head.

"What's with the emphasis on _get lost_?" Zoro asked. Everyone however smiled as they jumped onto a carriage being driven by a Horse (Chopper made another friend.

"Zoro this is a test. Now GET LOST!" Sanji yelled out. The horse carriage sped off as Zoro grunted.

"Get lost? What in the hell?"

* * *

><p>FIVE DAYS LATER~<p>

"Robin, I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea." Everyone was in the kitchen going about their usual business. Zoro was absent however as Robin sighed.

"I'm starting to think he actually got lost. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Robin said while placing a hand on her face.

"NO! Don't get depressed Robin chwan! It wasn't you fault!" Sanji kneeled at the archeologist feet. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I bet if Zoro aniki was here, he'd say 'stupid ero cook quit worshiping that woman'." Franky imitated almost perfectly.

"Well we shouldn't worry about it. Zoro's fine on his own." Nami said folding out a newspaper.

"Yeah Zoro's awesome! He'll find his way back-"Luffy was interrupted as Nami accidently knocked him over.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nami gasped holding the paper. Everyone else crowded around her.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Nami swan what is the matter?"

Nami did not speak but pointed at the front page of the paper. Everyone peered over the navigator seeing the headline: "STRAW HATS RORONOA ZORO FIND'S RAFTEL AND LEGENDARY ONE PIECE AT THE END OF THE GRAND LINE". Under it was a photo of a very confused Zoro looking out at the front while rubbing his head.

"ZORO FOUND ONE PIECE!" the whole crew yelled out causing the ship to shake. Robin gasped looking at the newspaper.

"Wow, I'd never imagine telling Zoro to get lost would get him on Raftel!" Robin was at the moment bewildered by the paper.

"It says here that Zoro arrived at the island and found the One Piece after his nakama told him to get lost. And apparently he is being acknowledged by the marines and Yonkou as the New Pirate King." Nami read. Luffy was in flames now.

"What? I'm supposed to be Pirate King damn nit!" Luffy then destroyed a wall causing Ussop and Chopper to freak out.

"Damn. I bet Zoro's all confused now." Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

"Wow, I can't believe that Zoro san is the pirate king. This sounds so weird! Ah, but I don't have ears to hear. YO HO HO HO!"

"Well Robin, it seems like we've found out what happens to Zoro when he's told to get lost." Nami told Robin. Sanji swooed over their beauty.

"Well, I guess now we have to find Zoro."

* * *

><p>"Tashigi, come look at this!" Smoker called out to his subordinate who ran up to him.<p>

"What is it Smoker?"

"Did you see the news? It's about Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi grabbed the paper from her superior and read. Her eyes widened at the headline. "How is this even possible?"

"It's weird I know. Information says he was on his own when he got to Raftel." Smoker looked at Tashigi who dropped the paper.

"Damn! Now I'll have to catch the Pirate King!" Tashigi cried out. Smoker sweat dropped while lighting more cigars.

"Sure you will Tashigi. Sure you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Lion: Well I've got this little idea out of my head now. I'm not sure where this idea actually came from, but it wouldn't leave my head. What do you guys think about it? Leave a review and tell me. Also if you want to read a big adventure Zoro fic, check out my fic EPIC STORM. It should satisfy you. Okay now here's a virtual cookie (::) <strong>


End file.
